a new kind of mission
by Angel Of Darkness1221
Summary: the wonderful story of a stalker, a idiot, and a fanboy. :P as of now, rating is K. oh wow. but will change later. for now its only Allen and Lavi in this story (plus the mystery man) but as soon as i reveal it in the story, ill add him/her to the characters list.
1. - cursedboy has created the chat-

**hey guys~** **so i had this idea to do a story, through a chat room. so here it is. i really need to know if you guys like it or not. **

**( me saying it)**

(the character saying it)

_( you wont see this in this chapter :P )_

* * *

- **cursed_boy** has created the chat-  
_-__**bookmanjr. **_has joined the chat-

_cursed_boy_- why did komui make us do this?

_bookmanjr_.-i don't know, but this could be fun~! ^.^

_cursed_boy_- i guess, but where's the other?

_bookmanjr_.-what do you mean?

_cursed_boy_-didn't komui say he assigned 3 people to this mission?

-has logged on- [1]

_cursed_boy_**-** oh the he is

_bookmanjr.-_i wonder who this guy is.

_cursed_boy_-how do you know its a guy? and whats with the username [1 pt. 2]

_bookmanjr_.- hey, snow white [2] can i ask you something?

_cursed_boy_-DONT CALL ME THAT!

bookmanjr.- whatever. favorite color?book?movie? food? song? who do you like? is it femlee? [3]

_cursed_boy-_ black or red, Alice in the country of hearts (manga)... i just love ace[4]. howls moving castle, dongo, umm it will take me forever, so ill say my top 5.

1- Fly on the wall by Thousand Foot Krutch

2- Ravers in the UK by Manian

3- i write sins not tragedies by panic! at the disco **(kids do not listen to this song!) **

4- this is gospel by panic! at the disco

5-London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines by panic! at the disco

do i have to say? no. don't worry.

_bookmanjr.-_ couple more. yes you have to say... or at least describe her. who's ace and why those colors?

_cursed_boy-_ -.- *sigh* ace is a character in the manga. he collects 'hearts' for Julius, who job is to fix the clocks. oh i forgot, the people in the world have clocks for hearts... anyways, ace is always getting lost, he's super cute, yet sexy when he has his bloody cloak on, he really friendly, and childish. He normally wear a red uniform,** (THE RED COATS ARE COMMING!)**unless he collecting clocks, then he wear a bloody torn up cloak that goes down to mid-shin. his preferred weapon is a sword. he can be serious at times, but it mostly childish. O/O i didn't mean to go on and on... black because it hold uncertainties, red because its the color of blood... anything else?

_bookmanjr.-_ your gay?

_cursed_boy-_ y-yea.

_bookmanjr.-_ YES! LESS COMPETITION!

_bookmanjr.-_ now, describe what this mystery man looks like

_cursed_boy_- o-ok... umm, he's really strong mentally and physically. he's sort of pale. he's sort if close to me... although i think he hates me. and he hardly eats anything (compared to me)

_bookmanjr_.-i think i know who it is

_cursed_boy_- ok O/O i need to go, meet me in the cafeteria?

_bookmanjr_.- ok bye

**- cursed boy has logged off-**

_bookmanjr_.- see i told you he liked you

- who said it was me?

_bookmanjr._ - of curse its you! anyways i have to meet him. baii~!

**- bookmanjr. has logged off-**

**- has logged off-**

* * *

[1] his username is blank. i couldn't come up with anything, so for now its blank

[2] i made lavi call him that because i didn't want to give him a nickname that gave away who he is. (although you probably already know...)

[3] femlee. lavi and Allen's code word for lenalee.

[4] ok this is like the second time I've mentioned Ace in my stories... in this chapter, i kinda was too lazy to think about what Allen would like. so i just took mine. and yes Allen's fanboying (?) over ace is really me getting out all of this pent up hsdfbhdGUFvhsdzhgvfJKhdvbkfsdb out... so yea. **i have a plan for this! every Friday, you will get a new chapter. EVERY SINGEL FREAKING FRIDAY! i man upload more that one chapter in one week, but you will get a chapter on Friday.**


	2. -bookmanjr has created the chat-

**and another chapter a day later :P ok these aren't that hard, and they're really fun. **

**so... here we go again. **

* * *

-bookmanjr. Has created the chat-  
-cursed_boy has joined the chat-

_cursed_boy_- Where were you? I had to eat alone... again.

_bookmanjr_.-sorry, i was on my way but panda stopped me and made me read more books D':

cursed_boy-its ok. so that mystery guy hasn't joined yet... who do you think it is?

_bookmanjr_.-well, it couldn't be just anyone. its not femlee, i mean why would komui let her communicate with two boys purposely? I dont think its any of the scientist, they have too much paperwork to do. so that leaves the finders and exorcists.

_cursed_boy_- wow, i didn't think you'd think so far into this.

_bookmanjr_.- i guess panda is rubbing off on me

_cursed_boy_- i guess he is

_bookmanjr_.- but wait... its komui were talking about here...

_cursed_boy_- umm i thought we were talking about bookman

_bookmanjr_.- so its most likely not an exorcist but in fact some random finder.

_cursed_boy_- go ahead lavi, just continue as if im not here

_bookmanjr_.-but he's also smart... so he probable knew we would come to that conclusion...

_cursed_boy_- yep, not even here...

_bookmanjr_.-so its 50% plausible that its an exorcist. but he might have figured i would think that too...

_cursed___boy_- your over thinking this.

_bookmanjr_.-so it probably is some finder.. GAHHHH THIS IS TOO HARD!

_cursed_boy_- lavi, your over thinking this.

_bookmanjr_.- no im not! can't you see? komui is trying to screw with me! he knew this would happen! he knew! he knows! he knows... everything, EVERYTHING! KOMUI KNOWS EVERYTHING!

_cursed___boy_- your going insane

_bookmanjr_.-i need to go kill myself... or komui. but wait... he knows everything... so he'll be ready... GAHHHH im going before i lose my mind. bye!

_cursed___boy_- don't kill anyone!

-_seen by bookmanjr.-  
-bookmanjr. has logged off-  
- has logged on- _

_cursed_boy_- oh hey, you just missed lavi-san

- whatever. im only here because i have to be

_cursed_boy_- oh well, what's your name?

- ...

_cursed_boy_- so what's your job here? scientist? finder? exorcist?

- ...

_cursed_boy_- why aren't you answering my questions?

-they're stupid

_cursed_boy_- well excuse me for being curious

- curiosity killed the cat

_cursed_boy_- ... you remind me of someone... important

- ...

_cursed_boy_- oh, may i ask you something

- you just did. and whatever i say you'll still ask.

_cursed_boy_- do you know someone named kanda?

- ...

_cursed_boy_- you know, really arrogant, a bastard, pale-ish, always eats soba. has a mark on his chest.

- why do you want to know?

_cursed_boy_- just curious

- curiosity killed the cat.

_cursed_boy_- stop saying that!

- why should i?

_cursed_boy_- b-because... just forget it ok.

- cursed_boy has logged off-  
-has logged off-

* * *

**did you like it? in the middle of it, i got really side tracted and made lavi commit suicide, Allen die of poisoning(courtesy of komui) and kanda start killing everyone... it was fun :P anyways... i erased all of the murderous stuff...**


	3. the real world

**im sorry *bows* i know i was suppose to update last Friday, but i lost my notebook, and my mom banned me from the computer *pouts* but you will get two today! *cheers* ok sorry, i have been obsessed with role-playing lately, so my mind is still in that mode... **

**matt: Mwahahahahaha Gilbert, we have a predicament. I mean wut O.O IM NOT INSANE, SENPAI I SWEAR~!**

**the one time i let you type you own thing... you do this?!**

**Matt:Of course! WHAT ELSE AM I SIPPOSED TO SAY? *puts on sunglasses* BIOTCH! **

***sigh* never mind. everyone, say goodbye to matt, im killing her *shoots matt in the head***

* * *

Allen heart-rate picked up slightly when Kanda walked in well, more killed kicked his door in. he spun around in his computer chair and pushed up his glasses (in this story Allen wears reading glasses.) making the light gleam off them. "Yes?" he asked calmly although on the inside he was freaking out. "are you deaf? I've been trying to call you for the past 5 minutes." Snarled a very angry samurai. "Phone's dead." Allen replied simply. "You're going to be dead if you don't pick up your phone next time." Kanda snarled. "We have a mission tomorrow, be ready at dawn" and with that Kanda left. As soon as the door closed, Allen began to freak out. You know haw a small child can get so mad they don't know what to do, and the end up screaming while their violently flailing like a fish out of water, clenching and unclenching their fists, and angrily biting their shirt? Well that's exactly what Allen was doing. Little did Allen know, Kanda was still outside the door. Kanda inwardly smiled to himself. 'this is gonna be interesting.' Kanda thought to himself. As kanda began to walk down the hall, a very energitic redhead bounced around him. "i heard we had a mission~!" he sang happily. "dawn." kanda replied slamming the door to his room. he sighed, he hoped that lavi wouldn't go so he had some alone time with his Moyashi, he woukld never say that outloud thought. kanda smirked slowly forming a plan in his head.

* * *

**it was short i know :( i decided to do a real word chappy... and i literally couldn't think of anything :( but i wanted to put it in here so i did. next chappy will be back to the normal chartroom style thing :P oh and next chapter the stalker become ever more weird :DD**

**near: you need mental help.**

**i know... but who gives a flying ffffff... food? that works. ok go read the next chappy~! **


	4. -kingkomui created the chat-

**-_King_komui_ created the chat-**

** -_cursed_boy_ joined the chat- **

**-_bookmanjr._ joined the chat-**

**King_komui**-hey guys ^.^

**cursed_boy**-hey, why are you here?

**King_komui**-I'm here to give you some information, and ask for some.

**cursed_boy**-ok, what do you need?

**King_komui-**well this is a secret mission, so dont tell anyone. also, have you figured out who the third is yet?

**cursed_boy**-no, not yet...

**bookmanjr.**-but were close!

**King_komui**-im warning you... dont look too far into it.i made a mistake, just give up all investigations.

**cursed_boy**-what?

**King_komui**- that's all i can say, bye~!

**_-King_komui_ has logged off-**

**cursed_boy**- what was that about?!

-simple, i told him to make sure who i am...or rather who im pretening to be a secret.

**cursed_boy**-what?! why!?

-simple, to keep my identity a secret.

**-has logged off- **

**-_bookmanjr._ has logged off- **

**-_cursed_boy_ has logged off-**


	5. - has created the chat-

**hey guys~! its Thursday, so why am i uploading this today instead of tomorrow? well simple, ill let me special guest tell you.**

**Alice: hey guys! this is my first time in one of sky-chan's story's so ill introduce myself...**

**no time for that! introduce yourself later! and STOP CALLING ME SKY-CHAN! **

**alice: *sigh*why are you in such a hurry? anyways the reason why SKY-CHAN is uploading this today instead of tomorrow, is because she gets her report cards tomorrow, so she doesn't know if she will beabl to get on to upload. ****  
thank you. anyways, Alice's introduction at the bottom~ baii bai**

* * *

**-has created the chat-**  
**-cursed_boy has joined the chat-**  
**- bookmanjr. has joined the chat-**

**_cursed_boy_**-hey, whatever is going on, i wont pry. im sorry.

_**bookmanjr**_.-me too, we didn't mean to make you worry. though if you didn't want us to know, you should have told us from the start

_**cursed_boy**_- so please don't hurt anyone, and if you must, hurt me i was the one who commenced this.

**_bookmanjr_**.-and you can hurt me too, i cant let my dear Allen take all the blame for this, i helped out too. i did most of the research.

_**cursed_boy**_- but you wouldn't of had to do all the research (or become insane) if i hadn't asked. im sorry lavi

**_bookmanjr_**.- nah it's fine, its fun being insane. **(it really is~!)**

**_cursed_boy_**-i might have to try it sometime.

-ok this is the most you'll see me type so listen up. 1- im not going to hurt anyone, and 2- i don't give a firetruck **(it starts with 'f' and ends with 'uck' FIRETRUCK~!)** about you stupid apology, just because i don't want people to know who i am, doesn't mean im an evil person who wans to kill everyone who defies or angers me. and beside, i wouldn't hurt you directly, its better to hurt the ones you love, but the one hole with that plan is i only know who Allen loves, not you lavi.

_**cursed_boy**_-h-how do you know who i like!?

-he's the only one you've ever talked about on here. _kanda_

**_cursed_boy_**- please don't hurt him! i know he's strong, but i don't know your physical strength. please!

-good bye

**-has logged off-**

**_bookmanjr_**.- you confessed your love~!

**_cursed_boy_**-shut up! -.-

**-bookmanjr. has logged off- **  
**cursed_boy has logged off-**

* * *

**so my computer teacher thought i should make a abnormal chapter... and i think i did a good job. ok and now for Alice's introduction~!**

**Alice: hey guys im Alice, im a real person. I've been friends with sky-chan for about 4 years now and i was one of the ones who got her into anime (near is the other one). i have long black hair and brown eyes. you can call me Alice or Allie-unlike near & matt, i type my own things. sorry guys. i have not yet met matt or near but i hear their fun. im in junior high, 3rd year. hmm, anything else? cant think of anything so that's me~ how you enjoy my sarcastic-ness.**

**WHY DOES EVERYONE INSIST ON CALLING ME SKY-CHAN!?**

**Alice: because we can, now tell them goodbye!**

**BAIII~**


	6. -Darkness created that chat-

**_WARNING:_ _THERE WILL BE SLIGHT CUSSING AND ALOT OF MURDER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

**_*what the person is doing*_**

* * *

-_**Darkness** _created the chat-  
-**_cursed_boy_ **joined the chat-  
-_**bookmanjr**_. joined the chat-  
-**_Allie-chan_** joined the chat-

_** cursed**_**boy**_- who are you two new people?

**_Darkness_**- well i am the holy writer of this story, and Allie-chan is my beta reader so we've decided that because i'll be at mega-con tomorrow (friday 3/21/14) and saturday (3/22/14) i would explain some things to the readers.

**_cursed_boy_**- what do you mean the writer of this story?!

_**Darkness**_- oh you didn't know? your in a story, i control what you say, do, how you feel. EVERYTHING!

**_cursed_boy_**- thats a little scary...

**_bookmanjr_**.- wait, snow white, you didn't know that sky-chan was the author, and that you were in a story?!

_**Darkness**_- i even made lavi insane ^.^ it was fun

**_cursed_boy_**- STOP CALLING ME SNOW WHITE! and no i didn't, i really don't want to break the fourth wall.

**_Allie_**-**_chan _**- that term doesn't apply here, breaking the fourth wall is when a person directly talks to the audience. here's an example.

**ALLEN'S P.O.V**

** im sick of this damn place! i hate it here, the wall are all cushions, i have to wear this weird jacket that stops me from moving my arms. why am i here again? oh yeah, i killed kanda... i miss him, i always loved the toned body of his. but he denied me! I hated not getting what i want! almost as much as i hate that damn sword he always carries around! what did he call it again? oh that's right mugen. so i did what he least expected, i took that damned sword of his and stabbed him with it. it felt oh so wonderful to feel his warm blood dripping out of his lifeless body. oh so warm blood that now stained my uniform. what don't look at me like that! i did what i had to do! (fourth wall broken)**

see he broke the fourth wall because he directly asked the readers a question.

_**bookmanjr**_.- ALLIE-CHAN! THIS IS A KIDS STORY! YOU CANT CUSS AND WRITE A FUCKING MURDER STORY!

_**Allie-chan**_ - but you just cussed too.

**_bookmanjr_**.- GAHH YOUR NOT HELPING!

**_Darkness_**- STEPHAN! REMIND ME TO PUT WARNING AT THE BEGINING!

**_cursed_boy_**- who is Stephan?

**_bookmanjr_**.- do you know anything?! Stephan's sky-chan's imangry friend. he remembers things for her, and other stuff. you will often hear/see/read her randomly yelling/typing in caps **'STEPHAN TAKE A NOTE!**' when there's something she needs to remember.

**_cursed_boy_**- how do you know so much about her?

_**bookmanjr**_.- because i broke the fourth wall a long time ago, so i can read the author notes and stuff. im suprised you havn't figured it out yet.

**_cursed_**__**boy**_- whatever... wait people read this story right?

**_Darkness_**- i sure hope so, other wise this would be a waste of time...

**_cursed_boy_**- so everyone who read this story... knows i like kanda?

**_Darkness_**- yep ^.^ merry Christmas~

_**Allie**_-_**chan** _- another thing, sky-chan loves to say merry Christmas. no matter what day, time, or situation. like yesterday for example, she punched her sister (we'll call her sister apple-face) in the face because apple-face stole her tea. after apple-face got up sky-chan said "merry Christmas you firetrucking donkey"** (AVOIDED CUSSING!)** so needless to say... sky-chan loves tea.

**_Darkness_**- i auctally only like earl gray tea. any other is just trash (please dont hate me)

**_Allie-chan_** - we totally got off track with this chapter...

**_Darkness_**- i know, i feel bad now, i don't even remember what the point of the chappy was.

**_bookmanjr_**.-i think it was a 'crack-tastic chappy' as you call it.

**_Darkness_**- that remindes me! allen and lavi, i want you to to act something out.

_**cursed_boy**_- what is it?

**_bookmanjr_**.- yeah sure whatever.

**_Darkness_**- **_*jumps through their screens and whisper something to them*_** can you do it?

**_bookmanjr_**.-yeah, its pretty funny. Allen, ready?

_**cursed_boy**_- sure.

**_darkness_**- we will now reenact a thing that happened in my science class between me and matt, we were doing a 'radioactive chemical speed dating' paper thing... my techer is weird . anyways... i'm being played by allen, and matt being played by lavi... annddd **ACTION!**

**_bookmanjr_**.- so tell me about yourself

**_cursed_boy_**- well im a highly toxic radioactive chemical.

**_bookmanjr_**.- oh your a chemical? thats a very large profession.

**_cursed_boy_**- yes, yes it is.

**_bookmanjr_**.-wait why am i speed dating? i already have a boyfriend.

_**cursed_boy**_- i don't know. but it was your choice.

_**bookmanjr**_.- your mean *pouty face* you need a man.

**_cursed_boy_**- im already dating someone.

_**bookmanjr**_.- really is it izaya?

**_cursed_boy_**- NO! its...

**_bookmanjr_**.- its an anime charecter isn't it?

**_cursed_boy_**- *nods* yep. ^.^

_**bookmanjr**_.- you know in France you can marry anime characters.

_**Darkness**_- STEPHAN BUY ME TICKETS TO FRANCE!

**_bookmanjr_**.- and dead people too.

_**cursed_boy**_ - why am i not surprised you know that?

**_bookmanjr_**.- so that means you can marry Elvis.

**_Darkness_**- ANND CUT! as clarification, the guy i like, his name isn't izaya, but i freaking love izaya (anime: durarara! or drrr!) so for privicy reasons i didnt put his real name.

**_Allie-chan_** - i think that ends this chapter. we're sorry that it has nothing to do with the main story, but Skyler has writers blocked, and you know what she says, what you dont know what she says?!

**_Darkness_**- no they don't know what i say.

**_Allie-chan_** - WHEN YOUR STUCK, WRITE A CRACK-TASTIC CHAPPY TILL YOU GET OVER THE HURDLE!

_**darkness**_- i just realized how weird that sounds...

**_Allie-chan_ **- ill explain, crack is a drug that enhances physical abilities, so by writing a crack-tastic story, you can get over the hurdle easily.

**_Darkness_**- seriously, guys, dont do drugs though. i say that as a joke, dont take anything i say seriously, exceprt for this.

**_Allie-chan_**- well time for us to be off. baii~


	7. forgiveness is a sign of weakness

**hey guys... i really didn't want to write an authors note because im disappointed in myself. 3 fucking weeks since I've posted and it takes what? 10 minutes to right one of these. now i couls go on and on about how my computer was getting fixed, and hoe i almost chopped my hand off with a knife (true story, that almost did happen) but i wont. so here's the new chappy**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTJHING. I GAIN NO MONEY FROM THIS STORY. ALL RIGHT GO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS. **

* * *

-_cursed_boy_ created the chat-  
-bookmanjr. joined the chat-

**_cursed_boy_**-so the pineapples were coming, right?

_**bookmanjr**_.-what?

**_cursed_boy_**-oh sorry, wrong chat

**bookmanjr**.- ... oookkkkk then...

**_cursed_boy_**-so, anyways... will you stop by my room sometime, so we can analize the data?

**bookmanjr.-** i thought you said you weren't going to pry.

**bookmanjr.-** but i'll stop by after i finish the books panda assigined me

- has joined the chat-

**_cursed_boy_**- i know, but something is urging me to find out.

**bookmanjr**.-we'll talk about this later. panda is nagging me... i need to go baii.

**_cursed_boy_**- ok bye, oh and ask bookman if i can have a word with him tomorrow.

**bookmanjr.-ok,** but why? why do you need to speak with that old hag?

**_cursed_boy_**- reasons :) call it... payback

**bookmanjr.-** ok well anyways, bai bai!

-bookmanjr. left the chat-

**_cursed_boy_**- hello

**_cursed_boy_**-why arn't you answering?

**_cursed_boy_**-look im sorry, i didnt mean to upset you!

- ... baka

**_cursed_boy_**- what? i dont understand Japanese.

- baka means stupid.

**_cursed_boy_**- oh ok.

**_cursed_boy_**- HEY!

- like i said, baka

**_cursed_boy_**-fine, i deserved that. are we good now?

- ...no

**_cursed_boy_**-WHAT? WHY?

- forgiveness is a sign of weakness... [1]

**_cursed_boy_**- you remind me of a certain power obsessed person i know.

-whatever.

-has logged off-

**_cursed_boy_**- FINE BE THAT WAY!

-cursed boy has logged off-


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT!

OK this isn't a chapter. I wont be able to post for the next few weeks, so instead of feeling like a total bitch over it, i'm telling you now, ok? **(if you don't want to hear me go on about my personal life, skip to the end)**

so basically what going on is, one is i'm studying for EOC's (end of course exams) so im crazy busy with that. plus i have to memorize all the states and their capitals and when they go on a map.

but the main reason is my grandfather. he's losing his mind... literally. he will forget bit and pieces of time.

the first time it wasn't as big, he had woke up on Wednesday, and thought it was Monday. he had forgotten that Monday and Tuesday happened. the second was the most recent, and what's got me nervous. OK to understand this, you need to know this. my grandparents, own like 200 &something acres of land, and the recently bought 30 more i think. but that was OVER a year ago. so the other day my grandfather & grandmother were at their woods, and he asks her who bought that land. she replied with "we did, don't you remember? you started fencing* it before it was finalized." and he looked at her as if she had just told him the answer to life (ITS 42*). he told her, "no, no i didn't". so she took him down there. now my grandfather know these woods better than anyone, but he told her "your going to have to tell me where im going" now that's insane, he has the place like permanently etched into his brain. anyways, so he went to the doctor, so im really worried about what the results will be.

**(personal life bit over)**

so basically, i'm sickened with worry and my brain refuses to work. so i hope that i will be able to post again soon.

~sky-Chan

*fencing- no not the sport, he puts up fences (barbwire, they hurt like hell if you touch them) to cut of section.  
* the answer to all life's question is 42. 4 translated to "_shi_" in Japanese, and 2 translates "_ni_" in Japanese, if you put them together you get "_shini_" which mean death like in _shini__gami which translates to "god of death" so the answer to life is death, _

_there now you can say what your reading is edumacational (edge-you-ma-cA-sha-null) (A= makes the sound of an 'a' not 'ah') _

_~AD _


End file.
